


Jaskier takes no shit

by cleaeos



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleaeos/pseuds/cleaeos
Summary: Dribble-drabble about what would've happened if jaskie didn't walk away after geralt shouts at him and instead put the Witcher in his place, bc let's be honest, he would.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Jaskier takes no shit

"damn it, Jaskier!" Geralt shouts. "why is it that every time I find myself in a pile of shit these days, it's you, shoveling it?"

Jaskier stares at the golden eyes in front of him, feeling a dull ache in his throat. "Well, that's not fair."

Geralt ignores him. "If life could give me one blessing," he spits out, "it would be to take you off my hands!" He turns his back to him.

Jaskier looks at the witcher, his heart beating fast. Too fast and too loud for him to hear anything else Geralt might say. He isn't surprised by this outburst; if anything, he is surprised it came only after twenty-something years. And he is just a little bit surprised Geralt caught up with him for most of Jaskier's life. Jaskier knows some people dislike his arrogance and flamboyance, and he knows damn well why; but Geralt is the first person who couldn't be enchanted by him eventually, who kept his heart as hard as stone and as far from the bard as he could. And yet... Jaskier believed himself to have cracked Geralt's mask a long time ago. And when Geralt was full of emotions, be it anger or sadness or rare, beautiful happiness, he knew how to hide it from everyone, because witchers apparently don't have emotions. What bullshit! Well, everyone couldn't see Geralt's inner state... except for Jaskier. Because Jaskier understood him, knew what each elusive "hmm" or "fuck" meant, and knew how to act and what to say. He knows the man! And he knows how to put him in place, too.

"Geralt," he calmly says. "I know you have been through emotional turmoil. And believe me, I understand. We'd run out of numbers if we had to count how many lovers broke my heart over the years."

Geralt stays as silent as a stone. Well, talking to a stone would have been easier. At least it would have been less awkward.

"And if you think, for a second, that you shouting at me would make me run away, well... You don't know me at all, apparently, and this would be the only reason I'd leave you."

A slight twitch in Geralt's shoulder. Jaskier decides to take it as a positive sign.

"But, Geralt," he says softly, "you do know me. Well," he grunts, "it's not as if you have a choice, anyway. 'And the bard followed the witcher...' you should hear what they sing sometimes. Anyways! You were always - and do forgive me - a complete dickhead, no matter what time it was or which witch broke your heart to shatters. So if you think lashing out at me like this would make destiny take me away, I dare to say you're wrong."

Geralt lets out a 'hmm'. He still has his back turned to Jaskier.

"He speaks!" Jaskier exclaims. "How wonderful. Alright, last things last, Geralt. I'm going back to camp. To sleep, yes. All this fresh air makes me inexplicably exhausted. And in the morning - tomorrow morning, that is, not a week away - I will expect a heartfelt apology and a normal breakfast for once. Not another one of your 'mark for a meal' stuff, oh no. I hope I made myself clear."

Finally, Geralt turns, and the way the sun reflects in his golden eyes makes Jaskier catch his breath. "Clear," Geralt grumbles.

Jaskier allows himself to smile. "As always, the bard follows the witcher. The song will be amazing this time! They'll sing it for ages!" And he strides down the mountain, his stomach empty, but his heart full.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of what-if since you guys were smacked with angst right in your faces after that last fic I posted.


End file.
